A Bobobo Christmas
by Solar-Paladin-Kuro
Summary: This Idea has been on my mind for a long time


A Bobobo Christmas.

"_Twas the night before Christmas and all through the house, not a creature was stirring not even…………the dead corpses."_

"_JELLY!!!!" Everyone shouted at the blue Gumby like character, who was sitting on a rocking chair combing his beard…when suddenly for no reason at all, it burst into flames and crumbled to dust in front of Jelly Jiggler._

"_NOOOO!!!! SCRUFFY!!!!!!!!" He yelled as his ever faithful pet beard died in front of him. Then a fat jolly and red figure burst from the chimney._

_"GUYS IT'S HIM!!!!!" he screamed, but as he looked around his friends had turned into little cookies. The jolly fat man grabbed him and stuffed him into his sack………_

………………………………………………………………………………

Jelly woke up, wet with perspiration. He looked around his one room apartment, his twenty five kittens looking up at him.

"Time to check my calendar" He said to a black and white kitten. The kitten hissed and scratched up his pillow. He walked up to a day by day calendar, he tore off a page….

"The tree is upside down Bobobo." Beauty said to Bobobo. A branch slapped the afro wearing man, and Beauty did the only thing that she knew how to do at a time like this… she did her freak out face.

"Hey pal watch the bark." The pine tree said to Bobobo. Then it walked off to the door. Suddenly it opened with so much force, that the tree was knocked into its stand right side up.

"Thanks Poppa Rocks." Gasser thanked the Red ball with spikes, arms and legs.

"No problem!" Poppa Rocks replied. Then Jelly Jiggler shoved him with so much force that sent a screaming Poppa Rocks rolling down the bowling alley at top speed.

"Where did that come from" Beauty said as she did her freak out face.

"Santa is coming, Santa is coming………Coming here….tonight!" Jelly Jiggler said in a terrified voice.

"Isn't that great." Gasser said to Jelly Jiggler. The blue Gumby like character slapped Gasser on the face.

"ARE YOU MAD?" Jelly Jiggler yelled into his face.

"Don't worry Gasser, he is like this every year…Ever since that fateful morning on Christmas day." Bobobo told his friend.

"It started off like any other Christmas morning…" Bobobo began. "He asked Santa for a case of Uranium C38, but when he opened the box all he found was…"

"A stupid teddy bear!" Jelly Jiggler interrupted.

"AND EVER SINCE THEN I HAVE DEVOTED A POTION OF MY LIFE TO HUNTING DOWN THAT HOLLY JOLLY FAT ASS!!!!" Jelly continued.

"Let's all go do our Christmas shopping" Beauty butted in, She hoped that while everyone was buying gifts they would forget what just happened.

"Yay!!!" Every one butt Gasser replied.

"Thanks." Gasser whispered to Beauty. Then Poppa Rocks punched Gasser in the stomach.

"Hey Guys…This really is fun!" he said, then everyone but Beauty started to beat up Gasser.

………………………………………………………………………………

Everyone entered the mall, they all stared with awe at all the pretty red, green, and gold decorations. Then Gasser left the group to do his own things.

"Hey these ear rings would look great on Beauty" Gasser said to himself as he saw the merchandise in a jewelry store. He reached out to take the ear rings when a wrinkled hand grabbed them.

"You mean Julie would look great in these!" An old woman said as she ran away with the ear rings.

"You son of a…" Gasser said as he chased after her. The old woman climbed onto a nearby escalator, and Gasser followed close behind. When Gasser reached the top, the old woman was no where to be found. He quickly found a map of the mall. He looked at the 'you are here' dot which was blue, he then read the map till he found a red dot with the words 'she is here'.

He ran into the store the woman was in, which was a pet store. He chased her until he cornered her in the 'pet fish' area of the store.

"No where to run bitch!" he said.

"Now give them to me."

"What?" the old woman said

"I said let me have them!"

Then the old woman grabbed a can of fish food and threw it at him. The flakes of food covered Gasser.

"Ha! Is that your ace in the hole…FISH FOOD!" Gasser said as advanced on the defenseless elder. Just then every single fish in the tanks landed on Gasser, trying to get the food all over him. He screamed in terror as the old woman ran off.

"There he is!" Jelly Jiggler said. A mall Santa was sitting on a chair. Jelly Jiggler then ran at him.

"Hello there." The Santa said as Jelly ran to him.

"Shut up Claus! Don't think that I didn't forget that day." Jelly Jiggler said to Santa.

"But, The reason I didn't give the case of Uranium C38, was because it wasn't safe for a boy your age." Santa told Jelly Jiggler.

Suddenly Jelly Jiggler pulled a pistol out and pointed it at him. His friends gasped in horror as he did this.

"This isn't over till the fat lady sings!" Jelly Jiggler Said with an evil grin. Suddenly a fat woman was singing the Canadian national anthem, and started to fall towards Jelly Jiggler. He screamed as she landed on him, then everything went black.

………………………………………………………………………………

Jelly Jiggler woke up in a hospital bed, a bandage on his head. He looked around and saw Gasser wide eyed with fright as he was pushed on a wheel chair in a straight jacket by Bobobo.

Santa then walked up to Jelly and gave him a present.

"I just wanted to give you this to say sorry for what happened at the mall." He said.

"Thanks." Jelly Jiggler said as he opened the present. It was a jack in the box. Jelly Jiggler grabbed the handle and started to turn it. It played some music until………the 'Jack' inside the box hit Jelly Jiggler in the face, knocking him unconscious. Santa laughed and jumped out the window.

Jelly Jiggler's friends stared at the broken shards of glass with a look of confusion in there faces.

Santa flew off into the sunset screaming.

"You may have one this battle but you haven't won the war!!! HO HO HO!!!"

The end


End file.
